


September 10, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I'll bury you in a minute,'' Amos said as he scowled at the creature.





	September 10, 2004

I never created DC canon.

''I'll bury you in a minute,'' Amos said as he scowled at the creature responsible for knocking Supergirl's grave marker down.

THE END


End file.
